Chacun un masque
by Hiromichi
Summary: Je suis content, beaucoup me prennent pour ce pauvre traitre maniacodépressif, c'est intéressant de voir que les personnes ne réfléchissent pas beaucoup, mais bon, j'en montre pas énormément aussi. Et puis une petite vengeance de ce jour là. Lily/Peter


**Disclamer:** Ben les personnages ne sont pas à moi que l'idée

**Genre:** Amour, bizarrerie

**Autres:** Bon pour ceux qui lisent certains de mes One Shot sur Harry Potter, vous devez avoir compris que j'apprécie bien les couples farfelues ainsi que les histoires comme ça, donc je vous offre sur un plateau d'argent ce petit OS que je vous ai promis sur mon profil, et oui car maintenant je pense y mettre dessus les nouveautés et les dates de sortis ^.^ en tout cas j'espère pouvoir bien le tenir. Enfin donc, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous laissiez des commentaires, ça ne coute rien et ça nous encourage (les auteurs)

Sinon, ben lisez bien. En plus il est pas très long.

* * *

**One Shot  
**

Pourquoi??  
Parce que voilà.  
Comment je réponds à cette question?  
C'est simple, je comprends que mon geste n'était pas égale au sien, il était plus puissant, mais bon, la faire souffrir était ma seule porte de sortie contre la folie.  
On peut me traiter de traitre, j'accepte, normal ce n'est que la vérité, la raison?? Doit être encore plus simple que la question. Pourquoi ne pas y répondre?? Je n'en ai simplement pas envie.

.........................................................................

Je suis rentré à Poudlard en 1970, dans la maison Gryffondor, je me demande bien pourquoi encore maintenant. On est maintenant en 1975, moi?? je suis qu'un simple étudiant, amis des trois plus connus des Gryffondor, que je nomme simplement James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Vous avez deviné?? C'est simple, Peter Pettigrow connut aussi sous le nom de Queudver.

Je ne suis pas si timide et impuissant que beaucoup peuvent penser, sinon par quel exploit aurai-je pu devenir animagus?? Nan mais franchement même si on est hyper motiver et tout le tralala il faut être assez puissant en magie.

Mais bon, je suis tellement doué que j'ai même pu feinter le fait que je sois naze.

Enfin donc, Je ne suis pas non plus un petit gros, je suis peut-être un tout petit peu plus petit que les trois autres, mais j'en reste tout de même mignon. J'ai des cheveux blond pas trop court, un visage un peu rond qui me rend "mignon tout plein", je suis plutôt petit par rapport aux trois autres, mais ça me gêne pas, des yeux bruns.

Ma forme rat est raffiner pour mon animal, je suis rapide est agile bien que le fromage m'attire grandement.

Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment bien que je garderai toujours ça pour moi et moi seul puisque cette pauvre fille est morte sous la main de mon "maitre".

.............................................................................

Octobre 1975.

Les cours ont repris depuis un mois déjà, James est en mode super dragage de Lily, cette jolie rousse aux yeux vert qui le rejette tout le temps, elle me fait bien rire, bon elle était pote un bout de temps avec Severus ou Snivellus. Ce surnom est tellement stupide qu'il n'est même pas drôle, mais vaut mieux en rire, c'est amusant d'observer les deux stars de Poudlard, mais bon, quel mauvais manipulateur je fais si je m'apitoies sur leur pauvre sors.

Je souris alors à la blague ou l'idée stupide de James pour son plan D.

Bon revenons à nos pâquerettes, métamorphose.... Mouai j'ai bien envie de rire là, pas trop grave si je n'écoute pas alors. D'une oreille j'écoute la prof et de l'autre les stupidités suprême de James, Lily, je la drague comme je veux, mais je ne souhaite pas l'avoir sur mon dos donc je laisse couler.

On sort alors de cours peu après, on a enfin terminé cette connerie de chose, puis je m'adresse au trois autres:

- Heu.. Les.. Les gars??  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon p'tit?

Sirus en prononçant ces paroles passe son bras autour de mon cou..... Heureusement que j'ai du self contrôle, car sinon je te l'aurai viré vite fait.

- Je peux vous laissez?? Je vais faire mon devoir de métamorphose dans le parc.  
- Yeah, tu nous laisseras emprunter tes notes après s'il te plait??  
- Oui oui, préparez la prochaine blague plutôt James, je ne serrais qu'un poids pour vous sinon.

Ils me sourient les trois et s'éloignent. Moi je prends le chemin inverse et va derrière dans un coin pas très fréquenter du parc pour m'entrainer au lieu de perdre mon temps.

Je jette quelques sors contre un arbre qui prend bien cher. Puis soudainement j'entends un craquement derrière mon dos, je me retourne le cœur battant, de peur que se soit les gars, mais je tombe surprisement sur la jolie rousse aux yeux émeraudes.

Je la regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle elle a plutôt l'air vraiment surprise. Elle relève un peu sa robe de sorcier et s'avance d'un pas léger vers moi.

- Peter?? Je ne savais pas que tu étais fort en sors.

- ........

- Mais pourquoi garder secret t'es capacités??

Elle est maintenant très proche, elle me regarde de ses grand yeux vert, se mélangent dans ses deux émeraudes, surprise questionnement et surtout le fait qu'elle soit très impressionner.

- Peux-tu le garder secret??

Mensonge, vite vite il me faut un mensonge.

- Si tu me le demandes oui, mais pourquoi cela??  
- C'est comme je dirais une arme secrète, ça impressionne et personne ne s'en doute, enfin maintenant tu le sais.

Je baisse la tête pour faire genre je suis un pauvre timide.  
Je vois ses pieds se rapprocher des miens puis je relève la tête surpris lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

- je comprends.... Enfaite, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres??

Lorsqu'elle pose sa question elle retire sa main et plante son regard dans le mien, je coupe alors la connexion nous reliant et m'assois. Elle se pose délicatement à mes côtés.

- J'avais besoin de respirer un peu. Et toi pourquoi es-tu ici?  
- ......Tu ne te sépares que très rarement des autres alors, hum on va dire que j'ai été curieuse.

Elle sourit de toutes dents, ses joues un peu rouge.

- Bizarre que je t'intéresse, d'habitude tu fais tout pour qu'on ne reste pas tout les deux seuls.  
- Oui désolé, mais tu as une présence un peu étrange.  
- Ah?? Pourtant vu notre groupe je devrai être le dernier qui soit le plus bizarre.  
- Moui c'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être cela qui me fait réfléchir sur ton compte.  
- Tu es étrange toi aussi...... Sinon pourquoi n'acceptes pas tu les avances de James?? Il est mignon et intelligent.

Elle regarde dans le vides moi j'observe ses réactions.

- Oui, je sais, il a un charme fou, mais ce qu'il a fait subir à Severus me répugne même encore.  
- hum tu le protèges encore alors qu'il t'a insulté.  
- S'il te plait ne dis pas de mal de lui, il devait avoir une raison tout le monde, tout les actes qu'on commet ont toujours une raison. Même si ça peut être égoïste, nous faisons tous des actes pour nous en premier.

Elle continue sa philosophie qui la comprenne elle aussi, elle me saoule, je ne sais pas comment la faire taire, je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, si ça sa ne la fait pas taire, je sais pas si je l'étripe ou pas.

Mon geste l'étonne, elle ouvre grand les yeux ne comprenant pas trop se qu'il se passe, mes yeux bruns le regarde calmement. Puis je me retire.

- Je suis désolé, c'ét......

D'un geste rapide elle me prend par le cou et me plaque contre elle pour que nos bouches ne fasse qu'une. Cette fois c'est moi qui ouvre grand les yeux. Heu.... Elle me tire encore un peu plus vers elle, s'allonge pour étaler alors sa chevelure de feu dans l'herbe verte, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre je place mes mains aux côtés de son visage. On arrête le baiser.

- Heu.. Pourquoi...??  
- Pulsion? Mais j'en ai terriblement envie.

Elle place une de ses jambes entre les miennes, et ben la petite Lily, nan je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'aime pas qu'on me manipule moi.  
Sans la laisser aller plus loin, j'arrive à me dégager et me lève.

- je m'excuse, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Si tu ne veuxpas je dirai ton secret.

Cruelle?? Pauvre petite tu as des années de retard.  
J'avance alors mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle est toute rouge. et je lui souffle.

- Oseras-tu seulement?? Oseras-tu que je leur révèle aussi que tu m'as presque sauté dessus??? Oseras-tu te mettre à dos au moins deux autres de la bande pour nous l'avoir fait éclater juste à cause de qui?? De toi, de l'avoir sur la conscience??

Elle serre les dents, rougit de plus belle, et ferme les yeux. Tout sourire je m'éloigne pour retrouver mes "potes".

...............................................................................

Je ne sais pas si ça réponds au fait que maintenant je lèche les pieds du cher Lord, mais je trouve ça amusant de trahir, c'est un sentiment inimaginable, je trouve ça dommage de ne pas voir pu moi-même la tuer, quel plaisir aurai été de la voir pleurer. Non, ennuyeux, je ne sais pas enfaite.  
Et pour dire vrai je m'en fous. Comment ai-je pus trahir James et Lily, comment.... sur un coup de folie surement, pour m'amuser, pour gouter au danger, et il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir leurs yeux comprendre qui est la personne réellement.  
Hum je pense aussi que je lui en veut de s'être tout de même rabattue sur James, c'est surement ça la vrai réponse, car quand même on s'est plusieurs fois embrasser au coin d'un couloir.  
Et je pense qu'elle ma choisit Gardien de Secret pour se faire pardonner et qu'elle connaissait ma puissance.

La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de n'avoir pu que me cacher pendant treize longues années, et d'être devenue aussi gros, aussi laid, et aussi faible, j'ai épuisé beaucoup de magie sans la renouveler, en restant rat pendant autant de temps.

Au moins la prochaine fois, si il y a une prochaine fois bien sur, je serrai au courant des effets secondaires de mes propres bêtises.


End file.
